


Clouds In The Bedroom

by IronGut



Series: Willpower [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Competition, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Polygamy, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: 20 years among dragons is a loooong time, and with no hope that Berk would ever change?  Of course Valka would take a new mate.  Problem is, Berk did change, and now she found herself back there, with her husband... and her mate.  And now that Hiccup has figured out how to talk with dragons, and shared the knowledge with them, well, Valka's little dirty secret is out...  What comes next?





	1. Willpower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts).

> Special thanks to Sarahenany! Who came up with the dialogue that turned this fic from one of the many ideas that get bounced around in The Hidden World Grill discord group into an actual thing that demanded to be written. I blame you for this ;)
> 
> (by the way, if you too hated HTTYD3, come join us at The Hidden World Grill where we roast the third film on a daily basis! XD discord.gg/vQxJMcg )

Stoick and Valka stood slack jawed beside one another inside their own home, utterly unable to speak, while their only son stood with his back turned to them with a giant smile on his face. Hiccup kept his eyes covered with his hands, meanwhile his dragon sat beside him and watched the two older humans intently. Valka again raised her right arm, the dragon barking incoherently in response. “You lifted up your right arm again mom.” Hiccup called out to the bewilderment of his folks.

“You…. you really CAN understand him!....” She trailed off in astonishment, convinced by the display the two had put on for them. “H-how is this possible?!” She continued, Stoick still in silence except for his deep breaths of disbelief. Hiccup turned and uncovered his eyes, smiling back at them and then turning his gaze back to Toothless, who smiled back at him and warbled cheerily, his rider quickly slipping into a hug with the dragon, giving him a tight squeeze, beyond happy as he shared the news.

“Toothless told me. It’s all about willpower. All those noises that dragons make, it’s the same nonsense to dragons and humans alike, they’re just noises. Sure they can sound happy or sad or whatever, and that’s how they can tell such things, but the meaning behind the sounds, well, they focus their willpower into the noises, and think about what they want the noises to mean. Whoever is listening has to use their willpower too, they have to focus and WANT to understand. If they do, then they can understand. It’s like a teamwork thing.” Hiccup explained briefly as he scratched at the night fury in utter joy, turned to face him entirely even as he spoke to his parents. Finally he turned back to them and gestured for them to come closer. “Here. Focus on Toothless. WANT to understand him, don’t try to decipher what he’s saying, just... listen. Want to listen. Will yourself to hear him…” He tried to instruct them, the two older folks staring at the dragon as he continued to rumble and bark seemingly at random, but continuously.

For a good while nothing happened, but Hiccup continued to encourage them however he could, trying different things, including having Valka and Stoick touch Toothless, close their eyes, anything he could think of. Stoick was about to give up and declare that his son had gone mad when his wife suddenly gasped and pulled her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

“Yes, YES Valka! You can understand me now! Can’t you?!” Toothless spoke as clear as day to her ears. Valkas eyes dashed between Toothless, her son, her husband, Hiccup again, Toothless, completely unsure who to focus on as her understanding of the world seemed to collapse in on itself.

“I-... I can… You… you really  _ are _ just as smart as us… I… I can hardly believe it…” a long pause, “I knew it was true… I-... I think I always knew… but not like  _ this _ !...” She was soon crouched down on one knee before the dragon, his eyes looking deep into her own, and a smile on his big wide face as he nuzzled her warmly.

“Well, better to believe it now than never at all.” Toothless spoke for Hiccup as suddenly Stoick too shuddered and for once in his life his trademark stoicism fell away as he jumped back a few feet. In all the focus on Valka, they hadn’t noticed the chief doubling down on his concentration, seemingly not wanting to be outdone by his own wife, having taken her success as a challenge, and being stunned at his own success. The dragon chuckled in his usual deep throated manner before nodding and smiling to the man. “Hello Stoick.” He greeted with a gummy smile and a playful tone, genuinely amused by all of this.

“Odins Beard…” Stoick blinked in stunned amazement, his expression unreadable as thoughts whirled through his head. This changed EVERYTHING. Suddenly he was replaying his whole life before his own eyes, the horrors he’d done. Even after his son had showed what dragons were capable of understanding, he’d still considered them animals deep down. Highly intelligent ones of course! Definitely worth treating well and befriending, but still animals nonetheless! After all, he’d seen horses out on the mainland that could count to twelve! Dragons were no different! Until now…

He collapsed to his knees in shame and stared at his son’s Night Fury, struggling to speak because words would not do it justice. Nevertheless, they were all he had. “I’m… I’m so sorry… for everything.” he began, but before he could even begin down the long list Toothless stepped up and lifted Stoick’s arm to press his nose into his palm.

“I’d already forgiven you Stoick. Remember? After I caught Hiccup? The past isn’t important anyway, you didn’t know before. What matters is what you do now that you do know.” his voice was so calm…

“You… but I-... how could-...” the big man cut himself off, the dragon having preemptively countered everything he could say. After a brief few moments he sighed and scratched the dragon’s nose “...You… are a very wise dragon, Toothless. Thank you… How on Earth did you both discover this anyway?”

Hiccup began in elation, the way his parents were accepting things had him giddy, giddy enough to forget to hold his tongue somewhat…

“Oh well it just sorta happened, you know? There I was, playing Uhhh… a game with Toothless, having just a wonderful time, really connecting with him, and suddenly I just heard him begging me to thrust hardeeeEEEAAAAHHH!” his voice trailed upwards into a panicked shout and his eyes went wide as the realization hit. Oh gods what did he just say…

“Hiccup...” His dad began with wide eyes and a disapproving scowl in his voice, his son staring back at him petrified, utterly unable to move, Toothless mirroring him at his side, all the earlier amusement on the dragon's face gone without a trace. “Did you just say you two are doing, what I THINK YOU SAID YOU ARE DOING?!” If his voice was disapproving before, by the end of that he was HOWLING as he looked back and forth between his still frozen son and his sheepishly quiet apparent lover, ducking his head and looking apologetic.

“Stoick?” Valka quietly tried to get her husbands attention. Though without much success.

“Of ALL the crazy things you could do! You annd- and TOOTHLESS?! ODIN ABOVE, YOU-! SON there is a LOT of things I will tolerate, even APPROVE OF doing with dragons! BUT THIS IS NOT ONE OF THEM! EVEN IF THEY CAN SPEAK!”

“STOICK…” Valka tried again, a little firmer this time, tugging gently at her husbands hand as he continued to scold the two.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS THE VILLAGE GOING TO THINK! LET ALONE OUTSIDERS!? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DID IT?! DID EITHER OF YOU?! FOR ODIN’S SAKE MY SON IS THE FIRST PERSON IN HISTORY TO  **FUCK** A  **DRAGON** !’

  
“ ** _STOICK!_ ** ” she finally shouted in his face as she turned to step between them, managing to command his attention away. “he’s not the first…”


	2. Not The First

“What.”

“ ** _WHAT._ ** ”

“ _ What? _ ”

Hiccup, Stoick, and even Toothless said one after another. All three of them frozen in place this time as she blew all of their minds with four short words. She gave a brief sigh and took her husband's hand.

“Stoick… I was there for 20 years… I was the only human in the nest, and Cloudjumper…” she trailed off, holding Stoick’s hand in one hand, her other holding across her own heart. “I was so lonely after the first 5 years, and so was he. He’s a stormcutter, their kind live far away on the mainland, in the rain-forests… He’s still probably the only one for a thousand miles Stoick!” She explained openly, desperately almost, understanding completely how Hiccup could be making love to his dragon. “I didn’t want to at first… and he never pushed himself on me, but… one day… it was mating season… and I could tell how much he longed for someone… it made me realize how much I felt for him… and… and how longing I was for touch as well” There was a long pause, Hiccup doing his best to shut it out . “We’ve been mated since that day Stoick…” She looked down as she held Stoick’s hand tight and held onto him for a brief moment as he stood stone still. About twenty seconds passed before she erupted into a flurry of words.

“We haven’t done anything since I came back Stoick! I thought the war was never going to end and that nobody would ever change! That I could never come back here with what I knew and had seen! I promise what happened between me and him has got nothing to do with you! I still love you so much Stoick! I’m still your wife, and I always have been! Even then I was, and I will be so long as you’ll have me and WHY AREN’T YOU SAYING ANYTHING!?!?” She shook his hand in her own violently as she yelled at him in distress, the tower of a man suddenly turning away and reaching to head out the door. “NO! STOICK!” Valka cried out as she rushed to follow him, her son and Toothless not far behind. Just outside was Cloudjumper himself, blissfully ignorant of their situation and newfound ability to hear them, he turned his head and noticed the four of them with a smile.  


“Ahhh if it isn’t my mates folks, and the sexy lady herself and her tight human cloaca.” Cloudjumper spoke with blunt affection and a purr, the three humans and the night fury freezing in their tracks. Two of the males nearly shrieked in horror, the female’s eyes shot wiiiiide open in panic as they turned to the biggest male of the group, who clenched his fists and a vessel in his forehead throbbed. None said a word for a few tense seconds, much to Cloudjumpers confusion as he tilted his head at them. Toothless spoke up first, his voice coming out as a frightened squeak.

“C-CLOUD!…” The big dragon looked to him, the night fury’s expression one of horror as he almost under his breath revealed the news. “They can hear us now...”

Cloudjumpers already big eyes had never been bigger.

The big dragon sat absolutely dead still, his eyeballs the only things moving as they flinched between looking at Stoick, Valka, Stoick again… His next words were short and panicked, cut off sharply at their endings. “Stoick?...” He asked the big male, who grunted and nodded in confirmation, sending a chill up the dragon’s spine. “Please don’t kill me…” He hurriedly begged to be spared, his voice timid and his breathing suddenly very deep and uneasy. It’d have been funny to see such a big dragon, normally so cool and calm, absolutely frozen in panic like this, if it wasn’t so tense.

“CloudJumper. I have just one question for you.” Stoick finally spoke again, his words and expression unreadable. Everyone in the group had no idea what was coming, half expecting Stoick to tear him to shreds with his bare hands, half expecting the shouting match of a lifetime, and half having absolutely no idea what to expect.

“Do you love her?” Stoick asked.

Cloudjumper hadn’t moved a muscle, and still remained absolutely still as he weighed the situation. He had absolutely no clue as to what Stoick would do no matter which answer he gave, he was a statue standing there before him, completely silent and waiting, impossible to get a read on. He might as well tell the truth.

“Yes.” He said simply, meaningfully.

Stoick turned his head to look at his wife, she was so vulnerable looking, and scared. He hated seeing his wife scared like that, it was so unlike her too, especially knowing she was scared of him. He visibly softened as he took in a breath and much more gently asked her as well. “And you love him too?”

“Yes Stoick… I love you  _ BOTH _ , so much…” her reply was a plea, desperate sounding, begging for him to believe it, all of it.

Stoick let out a breath and took in another, turning and walking past his son, looking to the sunset for a brief moment as all eyes looked at him. “Give me an hour, and then come inside… Both of you… Hiccup, we’ll talk tomorrow..” He simply said as he gently closed the door behind him. Valka threw herself at her mate, clinging to Cloudjumper’s neck as the tension suddenly left the air, the big dragon pulling his wing around her in return as she shuddered briefly, then began to calm in his embrace, the two drawing strength from one another as Toothless and Hiccup found themselves doing the same without a hint of shame.

“Oh CloudJumper…” Valka petted her mate’s side and held tight to him, looking up into his big eyes as he looked back down at her.

“Valka… you… you can really hear us now?...” Cloud asked simply.

“Hiccup figured out how and showed us…” She replied with a nod, rubbing him still and allowing them both to calm some. “Hiccup…” She called to her son, “Toothless…” she called to her son’s partner as well. “Don’t ever feel sorry for who you love. _Either of you!_ You will always be my son Hiccup, and I don’t mind what you and Toothless do together one bit! Whatever your father thinks, he and I both still love you, and _always will._” She declared defiantly, her son cautiously approaching the two of them once Toothless had let him go. Cloud opened his wing and allowed him and Valka to share a hug, one the both of them seemed to desperately need. Hiccup didn’t say a word the whole time.

Finally the two of them relaxed their grips and slumped back to normal, CloudJumper gently pulling his mate into his wing’s embrace. “Uhm… Alpha Toothless… I think Valka and I would like to talk in privacy now, please?” Toothless nodded, ushering Hiccup to get onto his back, the two quickly flying off in the direction of Astrid’s hut once his human was in the saddle. They still had news to spread to the other riders about how to listen to the dragons after all, and it’d do well to take their minds off the awkwardness of the family drama at the moment.

* * *

“So…” Cloudjumper began mid flight, his mate atop his back and neck as he flew gently, looking for a private spot to set down. “Stoick knows about us now?” He began, sure of the answer but wanting to confirm it anyways because of his nervousness.

“I, yes… I told him CloudJumper… I don’t know how he’s taking it. He’s doing his whole stoic silence thing he does when he needs to think…” She sighed, rubbing his neck and sitting atop him for once instead of standing. There was a long pause from Cloudjumper as well, even as Valka pointed out a worthy sea stack and together they landed atop it, the human immediately sliding off the dragons neck and returning to embracing him, as he embraced her, this time the two of them sharing a kiss as well. A soft, long, and deep lingering kiss, the kind that spoke of lovers who had gone too long without seeing one another.

“My mate… it’s… good to  _ feel _ you again… I understand why we stopped by the way, you don’t need to apologize for that.” Valka sighed, he knew her so well, she was about to apologize for exactly that, but like how Toothless countered Stoick before he could feel too much shame, Cloud did likewise for her. Were all dragons so perceptive? She felt like she of all people should know the answer to that.

“CloudJumper… You’re remarkable… I… I don’t know what to say next to you…” she struggled for words as she rubbed his softer scales, truly  _ feeling _ him again for the first time since returning from the ice nest.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Cloudjumper replied with a gentle warble, “Just be here with me and relax for a bit before we go find out what Stoick has to say… I’m… sorry about calling you derisive names when you couldn’t hear me by the way.” He felt a bit shameful, but Valka only laughed in response.

“Are you kidding? That’s the most viking-like thing about you! I quite missed being talked about like that actually. It’s, a bit attractive… You being so blunt and shameless about it, I bet you brag to everyone about how great a catch I am, just like Stoick does...” she smiled and scratched at a particularly sensitive rutting space on Cloud’s neck in reply, making him shudder and wiggle. “What do you think made Stoick so attractive after all?” she winked, “Nobody was ever so bold and straightforward about what he thought of someone as he was and is, except for you just a few minutes ago. Don’t you  _ ever _ stop being like that.” she scratched him again and the usually reserved dragon pressed his big head to nuzzle her, in serious danger of slipping from his sheath if she continued too much longer with either the scratching or the compliments.

  
“Then I never will, my hot little piece of human tail…” he grinned back at his mate before she kissed him again, passionately making out with the dragon for about five seconds before the both of them tugged back simultaneously. Now was  _ not _ the time to mate, much as they wanted to, not when Stoick would be expecting them soon. For now, the two of them just sat together and watched the sunset, and tried to ignore how much they wanted each other.


	3. Bluster and Pride

"Now look here, Puddle-Jumper, I was her husband first!" Stoick bellowed at the dragon, his face red and his blood boiling.

"Yeah, and you kept her _SO_ satisfied she ran off with me first chance she got." Cloudjumper fired back, his draconic pride and bluntness Valka had been encouraging him to keep just minutes ago showing full force as he argued.

"Ran off? You snatched her! You ever hear of _consent_, you overgrown owl?" Stoick stepped up fearlessly into the dragon’s big face.

"I didn't see her crying to get back to you!” The dragon stared right back, his bravado equal to the legendary chieftain's own. “She stayed with _ME_ and left _YOU_ holding the baby"

Valka was beside herself as she watched on… How on Earth had this pissing match over her gotten started?! How was it going to end?! ….and why the hell was she getting so turned on by the both of them?...

"I'll have you know I raised a _fine young man!_" Stoick countered.

"That you did, Stoick. That you did. Even if Toothless tells me it was mostly _Gobber_ who raised him. It’s just too bad you were no good in... _other areas..._" He took a low shot that made Stoick’s eyes grow big in shock and defiance.

"You're not even _human!_ You probably didn't know what to do with yourself, much less know how to _TRULY_ please a woman!" Stoick pissed back harder.

"Says the man with only _one dick._" Cloud smirked and preened as though he’d just dealt the deadliest of blows.

"Look here, Puddle-Jumper! Just having two dicks doesn't mean you know what to _DO_ with them!" Stoick’s vein threatened to burst out his forehead.

"Betcha I know better how to use them than _you!_". Cloudjumper fired back, watching that vein pulse with each of Stoick's heavy heartbeats.

"Hows about you care to put your money where your mouth is!?" Stoick finally challenged, fed up with merely arguing with the stubborn dragon.

"What?..." That was Valka, her quiet peep of surprise going unnoticed by the blustery men of the room.

"I can take anything you can throw at me, puny human! I accept! Who's going to be the judge?" Stoick would have probably been floored, if it weren’t for his resolve, and the challenge to his manhood making him forget just who he was actually challenging. 

"We'll let Valka be the judge!" Stoick fired back without a seconds worth of hesitation.

"Fine by me!" The dragon agreed and together both of their heads swiveled from being nose to nose with each other, to eyeballing the lady in the room. Stoick’s wife and Cloudjumpers mate. She was stone still and dead quiet, staring back at the both of them in disbelief, the two fighting over who could pleasure her better… and she had never been more aroused in her life.

"....come at me…" She finally demanded in a greedy whisper, the words slipping out almost on their own as she could hardly believe what seemed about to unfold.

* * *

Stoick tried to hold in his gulp as the dragon straddled over the bed, over Vlaka, both his cocks glistened in the firelight from precum, and they were BIG. Odin’s BEARD the dragon was well endowed… But Stoick would do his best to be unphased by it, even as he watched his wife get those two shafts grinded across her naked front and between her legs, one dick going above, the other below, Valka’s loins sandwiched between a set of spined cocks that reached up to just past her navel. How did she ever take ONE of them much less BOTH?! Well, actually Stoick knew what his wife was capable of pretty well, and when Cloudjumper flashed a defiant smirk at the human and thrusted his hips to get a moan from Valka, Stoick knew it was HIS turn to show what he had…. And he grinned even more of a smirk at the dragon...

Cloudjumpers smug smile immediately fell into a state of shock as he saw the size of Stoick’s own shaft. Moon and stars he never thought humans could be so big! Sure there was only one of them, but that one was nearly ¾ the length of his own, and JUST as thick, like his mate’s forearm it was! “Heh, What’s wrong puddles? Ye didn’t think they call me Stoick the Vast fer nothin now did ya?!” Stoick grinned, having the upper hand for a moment as he strode over to his wife and tugged her head into him and smeared his cock across her face dominantly as she let out a moan and nuzzled at it almost like a dragon, getting as much of her hand around it’s base as she could.

Finally Cloudjumper smirked as a retort hit him. “Heh, I figured Valka must’ve been screwing with someone pretty big before she met me, else I’d have never fit! Speaking of which....” He tugged his hips back just enough and his upper cock fell into alignment, and he PUUUUSHED into his little mate, slow enough not to break her, but fast and forceful enough to show her no mercy as she shuddered and cried his name. She clung to Stoick with a vice grip and her legs instinctively tried to wrap around and grab as much of the dragons giant waistline as she could.

Stoick’s brow furrowed at the sight of his wife impaled like she was, his wife calling out the dragons name made his lips pucker and his face scowl. This challenge needed to be answered. “She ever show ya how deep her throat is?” The big human boldly questioned, Valka giving a squirm and moan combo as she eyed her husband’s dick, watching each of it’s thick veins pulsing, making it throb up and down with his heartbeats. It only took a look for Stoick to warn his wife what was coming, and she braced herself and opened mouth for him. The second she was ready he was plunging down her throat, a mirror image of how the dragon had taken her cunt, steady yet forceful, careful yet insistent, not stopping for anything but letting her the time she needed to adjust as she twitched and trembled. Her fingers interlaced with Stoick’s own as she hung on tight to his firm grip and swallowed all of that massive dick right down her esophagus, the rest of it filling her mouth and cheeks as a stunned Cloudjumper forgot to keep thrusting for a moment, watching on in sheer amazement as the human throat fucked his mate just as deep as he ever could.

Valka struggled to take it, hanging on tight to her husband's fingers in her own, drawing strength from them to swallow and milk at the dick in her throat as she worked to breathe around it. She didn't even care about cloudjumper for a moment as she bobbed back and forth fast for a good while, the dragon watching in astonishment, before she tugged herself off her husband and gasped for breath. Upon one of her deep exhales came the code word Stoick was hoping he'd get to hear her utter. "S-Stoick… _R-Rampage..._"

"Rampage?... Is.. that anything like- _OOF!_'' Cloudjumper was cut off as Stoick brute-force shoved him aside, yanking the dragon cock from his wife's pussy in the process.

"Out of the way Puddles!". Stoick grinned confidently. Ohhhh he felt like he had this in the BAG if she wanted him to Rampage! He took that big dick of his, flipped Valka over onto her face and DRILLED into her cunt with a single power-thrust that damn near broke her spine and folded her in half the wrong way as she cried out in overwhelmed lust. His big hands grabbed around her waist, encircling almost all the way around her as he yanked her back and forth into his crotch and plowed her from behind. He used her like his personal fucktoy and she loved every second of it as she was held entirely up in midair by her waist in Stoicks iron grip.

Cloud was speechless as he watched the scene unfold before him, seeing Stoick smirking and staring at him challengingly, utterly confident in his assured victory. For a second, the dragon felt as though he was going to lose, until he felt his mate suddenly reach for and grab both his dicks, one in each hand. She yanked him closer by the cock and immediately sucked the tip and head of one of them, then switched to the other, going down as deep as she dared and furiously sucking and jerking the dragon off as though she were in a fight for her life.

"Mmmphh! Mmmpphh! C-cloudjumper! FUCK ME TOO! _BE- BEAST!_". She ordered him, much to his arousal and glee, hearing his own code word.

"You bet, bitch.” Cloudjumper made room alongside the big chief, butting in just enough for his own hard lower cock to reach, the dragon eying her ass like the prize to be claimed that it was. He lined himself up with a well aimed flex of his dick and then shoved into her tight ass, the dragons precum slickened cock barely not ripping her in half as he crammed himself in to the base as Stoick watched from so far in the front row as to be on stage himself.

“D-damn…” the chief muttered to himself under his breath, just barely quiet enough to be masked by his wife’s scream of pleasure. He continued to plow her as hard as he could below the dragons own action, but his eyes were glued onto the show before him. Valka tilted to the side to give them both more room to reach her, and in the process also bring them side by side. Each of the two rivals fucked their respective mate with almost identical speed and power, alternating thrusts in a perhaps unconscious agreement that they’d both have better room that way. They didn’t even seem to notice how they were leaning on each other, a wing wrapped around the humans back, and an arm hanging onto the dragon’s lower back, each taking support from the other in order to plow the ever-loving hell out of the insatiable human currently taking a pair of cocks that each alone would make any man jealous, and crying out “STOICK! CLOUD! _HA- HARDER!_ **_HARDER!!!_**” she begged.

And so harder they went, turning their gazes to each other for just a split second. As their eyes met, both could see the offer the other was making. Their little “contest” was on hold, and right now, the both of them were a team, working together to give the greedy slut all she ever wanted and playing a NEW game called “Make the bitch CUM”. Cloud bent over the back of her and braced his free wing onto the ground right in front of Valkas head, his own head ducking around to press over the back of hers, letting out a rumble in his throat to massage Valka’s shoulders and neck as he fucked her ass. Stoick grabbed a firm handful of ass and squeezed it hard in his grip, fingers digging into the meat of her as his other hand claimed her breast the same way, kneading and clutching at them possessively as his cock buried in and out of her cunt, filling it to the brim.

Valka writhed and hung onto whatever she could for her life, not caring who or what it was. She couldn’t even tell who it was if she wanted to, her vision was gone, whited out, too foggy to make sense of anything, just like the rest of her senses. All she could feel was her partner… wait, wasn’t there two? She couldn’t tell anymore, much less did she care. All she knew was that she didn’t want this to end, she felt so owned, so dominated, big strong males laying claim to her, they were by far the biggest and the strongest, and she had them, they wanted HER, of all the women in the world! She gave herself to them fully, taking all they could give, feeling them at their fullest, their _HARDEST_, USING her with nothing held back! She bore down on them as best she could, eager to feel herself flood with their cum, as her own gushed forth for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d began.

Stoick panted for breath as he held out as long as he could, his balls on fire, begging to be let unleashed as his cock throbbed within and swelled with blood on every hilting. “S-stoick!” Cloudjumper’s voice suddenly butted in and pulled the viking from his own isolated world to hear his rushed, panting warning. “Stoick I’m about to cum!” the dragon warned as his hips stammered and twitched with each of the remaining hard and fast thrusts, his cocks both trembling and almost rumbling like volcanoes. Something about it all finally set the viking chief off as well, unable to hold back anymore, the ball of pleasure building deep inside his crotch, he called out “Aye Me too!”.

Deep within the fog of her own pleasures the words of her mates rang out in Valka’s head, managing to reach her and trigger yet another climax of her own. _~Oh gods YES! YES! FILL ME TOGETHER! ALL OF IT! BOTH OF YOU! GIVE ME EVERYTHINGGGG!~ _

The two hit their respective orgasms hard, cocks swelling inside of Valka’s holes with seed and then blasting in unison deep within. The dragon’s second shaft meanwhile painted her front on the outside, it spasming and shooting off in unison with the one inside. Shot after shot came together from the pair, each coupled with a roar or grunt respectively, bloating the poor lucky woman's insides with cum almost visibly. For ages the two rode the waves of pleasure that pounded through them like the waves of a storm, sweeping each of them off into a sea of their own lustful bliss. Finally though the storm subsided, letting the two humans and the dragon return to sapience and the world around them.

Cloud steadily pulled himself out first, he knew Valka’s rear wasn’t as capable as he cloaca, and it was probably in dire need of some rest, whenever he’d penetrate both her holes it’d usually make her unable to sit for a full day or two. She gave a groan of discomfort at his withdrawal, but nodded her thanks , even as a part of her wanted more, wanted him to stay balls deep inside. Among his panting breaths he turned his gaze and caught sight of the viking chief.

Stoick wobbled on his legs, a hand braced on Cloudjumpers side to help him stay mostly up as he felt his own softening dick slide free of Valka’s snatch with only the slightest of tugs. He himself caught sight of the dragons eyes looking at him, and for once, didn’t try to puff himself up. For once in his life, he was far too tired.

“I… Think I might have underestimated you, Stoick… … _...the Vast…_” Cloudjumper admitted from his spot where he'd flumped down onto one side of his mate.

“You… heh… didn’t do so bad yourself… _Beast…_” Stoick smirked back across his wife from where he too had allowed himself to settle on a knee.

“... ...Again?” Valka made the two of them stare at her suddenly, blinking in shocked disbelief and horror…

and then the two men passed out.


	4. The Morning

Stoick stood at the front door to his house, the morning sun rising just barely up over the horizon, the cool dew still hanging in the air, and he waited. He still didn’t know exactly what he was going to say, hell he wasn’t even sure what he thought still, even with the events of last night fresh in his mind. All he knew was that he said he’d talk to Hiccup in the morning about all… this… and that he was a man of his word.

Toothless flew down from the sky with a call out to his riders father. ‘Chief Stoick!’ He drew the attention of the big man up to the sky to see them gliding in for a landing, he and Hiccup. Stoick took a breath in and let it out, steeling himself as the fresh oxygen of that breath and Toothless’s arrival seemed to trigger an idea in his head, one that just seemed to make all too much sense.

“Son.” He greeted Hiccup curtly as he slid out of the saddle. “Toothless.” He turned his gaze and gave a nod to the dragon, who nodded back. “Hiccup, I know I said I’d talk to  _ you _ , but... Can I talk to Toothless in private?” The dragon and Hiccup both turned to stare at each other in surprise at the suggestion. Hiccup shrugged after a moment and the both of them turned back to face him in unison.

“Uhhh, sure dad.” He didn’t know what was possessing Stoick to want to talk to Toothless first, but, hey, if it delayed the inevitable talk with him, well, all the more reason to go along with it? He snuck a quick hug to his dragon when Stoick turned his back around to open the front door, and was back to standing awkwardly upright when his father turned back around, gesturing the night fury to follow him inside.

The door shut behind them as Stoick walked around the dragon to his chair, it creaking as he sat in it in front of the fury, who himself sat on his hind and for the longest few minutes ever neither of them said anything. Occasionally Stoick opened his mouth as if about to say something and then a frustrated sigh left him before he closed it again. Finally Toothless managed to get words out. ‘I, never meant to put you in this sort of position Stoick.’

The chief nodded and sighed out, “Aye. It’s not your fault though.”

Well that was a confusing thing to hear him say. ‘But… isn’t it?’ Toothless tilted his head and uttered.

“Alright look… It’s just… I mean… aughhh Thor help me…” Stoick tried to find the words while the dragon watched and waited patiently, wisely not saying a word. “Ok. So I just have a lot of hang ups to work through ok. You…. No offense… but just a day ago to me you were just another horse that could count to twelve, granted one that flew and breathed fire, but still!” He finally started talking, latching on to that as a starting point as much for himself as for explaining his thoughts to the dragon. “But, after yesterday, you turned into a  _ PERSON _ . And that… That’s a really big change!” He slumped into his chair and sighed. “I’m not used to screwing up, or being wrong, especially for years on end… And I’ve already screwed up once about as bad as a father can, and I vowed to do better since then. I suppose it helps that I already went through a big change from seeing you as mindless hell beasts to... well… pets, no offense…” He gestured to the dragon.   
  
‘None taken' Toothless responded with a nod.   
  
“Still though, it’s gonna take some time. Now look.” He sat forwards and looked right at Toothless, staring intently at him. “I’ve no problem with you and my son both being boys… I’ve gotten used to  _ THAT _ much at least ever since I learned about Gobbers quirks as a lad. And I’m pretty sure you know I trust you with his life already. But trusting you with his heart is different…” Stoick couldn’t quite believe what he was saying himself. “But I guess I don’t have much choice in the matter now, do I… Perhaps that’s a father’s special hel…” He rambled to himself some as he leaned back, distraught. He wiped his face with his big hand and sighed in exasperation. “Toothless.” He began again after a long pause. “I want to trust you, and I’m pretty sure I can. Just… Give me some time to get used to this, alright?”

Toothless nodded, and even bowed to the human chief. ‘Stoick. Take all the time you need. I promise though, I love Hiccup with all my heart, and I’ll never hurt him in any way. He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever known, dragon or not. I couldn’t even think of harming him.’ The dragon spoke of his Hiccup with all the reverence in the world, and looked back into Stoick’s eyes as he did, making him know he’d meant every word.

Stoick nodded back again and leaned forward to place a hand on the scaly forehead of the dragon. “I’m gonna hold ya to that.” He had a fleeting thought to quip about making the dragon wish the war was still going if he ever  _ did _ hurt Hiccup, but decided against it. Instead, he stiffened when Toothless couldn’t stop himself from asking the next question.

‘Why do you smell so much like Cloudjumper today?’ He finally asked, the curious question on his mind ever since he padded into the house after Stoick.

“I ahhh… I was hopin you wouldn’t ask that…” Stoick stammered, unsure of whether to answer or not. Talking to dragons was such a new thing, he had no idea how discreet they were, or how persistent they could be, or whether they cared or not. So many questions, and no way of knowing the answer except to slowly learn over time, time which he didn’t exactly have the ability to wait for before replying. He figured he’d tell him, with some instructions. “I’ll tell you, on one condition. That being that you don’t tell anyone, especially Hiccup. Humans don’t like their sex lives to be public usually, at least, not the sides of them that are… unusual…”   
  
Toothless’ eyes went wide and his head raised up in surprise as he jumped to a conclusion. ‘You and Cloudjumper mated?!’

“NO! Well, not exactly! Me and Cloudjumper got into a little contest last night… About who was better in bed… We ended up rutting Valka at the same time together…" he admitted as he wrung his neck. Suddenly he bellowed "NOT A WORD TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS! ESPECIALLY HICCUP! GOT IT?!” He warned sternly, wagging a finger in the dragons direction.

‘Not a word!’ Toothless gulped a bit but agreed to the condition, and then smiled. ‘Nice by the way!’ He gave the big man a light headbutt in the side, perhaps his version of a fist-bump, and one that made the viking chuckle and smirk with an odd pride. ‘Who won?’

The smirk turned indecipherable. “I uh… You know I’m really not sure… I think it was a draw if I have to call it an outcome…”

Toothless chuckled. ‘Perhaps a rematch is in order.’

The smirk returned, this time sly as a fox and eager too. “Aye, that sounds like a good idea now. Heh.” Stoick fist-bumped the dragon this time, well, a light punch to the shoulder actually. Same sentiment though, and the thought hit him that he was man-bonding with his sons DRAGON, the night after he’d done what he’d done with his wife and HER dragon. Gods above was the world strange now… “Anyways. I think it’s about time we let the boy in on this eh? Remember now, NOT A WORD.”

‘I Promise.’ Toothless bowed his head.

“Alright then. HICCUP!” Stoick called out loudly to the boy outside, who he half suspected had been eavesdropping, but there wasn’t much he could do about it if he was.

The latch to the door rustled and then clattered open after a moment, the door creaking and the young man shuffled inside. He looked, and was, nervous as all hell, feeling like he was stepping into the proverbial fire worm pit. He settled up to his dragons side and let his hand rest atop his head, Toothless nuzzling it back to support him. Hiccup took a breath to steady himself, and finally looked at his father.

“Alright. Now, I have a few questions and a few ground rules.” Stoick sat back with folded arms, putting on his trademark serious scowl. “First. I don’t want word of this to spread.” He gestured to the two of them “To ANYONE. Inside the village or ESPECIALLY outside it. Odin knows what the rest of the world already thinks of us for RIDING dragons, I dread imagining the whole world going to war with us over this word getting out…” He dragged his hand across his face with a groan before continuing. “SECOND. I don’t want to hear ANY of it. I don’t care where you and Toothless do things, but I do NOT want it within earshot of me!”

Hiccup was stunned. Was his dad  _ OK _ with all this?! He was  _ sure _ that today he’d be endlessly arguing and making promises and pleas to be forgiven and to never do it again and to make up for it by doing half the village chores in order to keep him and toothless from being banished. “Uhhh, Yeah!... Yeah we can follow those rules! Right bud?” He beamed at Toothless who smiled right back at his rider and lover.

‘Its nothing we haven’t already been following!’ Toothless quipped, causing Stoick to grunt a bit at the mental image of them, which made Hiccup bite his lip and quickly apologize.

"Right. Now I have one more, very important question for you both. Does Astrid know about you two?..." Stoick demanded, which left the two of them with blank stares, wondering how to break this to the big man.

"Uhhh, uhmmm… Well… uhhhh" Hiccup staggered, tripping over his words and failing to say anything, much to Toothless' amusement and Stoick's annoyance. Finally the dragon decided to save his rider yet again.

'It was actually Astrid who encouraged us, Stoick. She found us-… actually nevermind. You told us you don't want to hear the details.'. The dragon remembered suddenly and shut his big mouth, Stoick much appreciative of that. Not that Astrid had found them mid-thrust or anything, in truth it was far more decent than that. She'd found them snuggling together asleep in the cove, and noticed how hard Hiccup was in his pants, and grinding and dry-humping the dragon's belly in his sleep unknowingly. It was then she woke him up with a smirk once Hiccup mumbled Toothless' name in his sleep and, after a little teasing, proposed the idea for him to show the dragon how he felt before giving them a bit of privacy to try it out.

"Is she the only one who knows then?". Stoick seemed mostly placated by now, and was going through checking off all the possible loose ends he can think of.

"I… think so?...". Hiccup scratched his head in uncertainty. HE sure hadn't told anyone about this, and he was pretty sure Astrid didn't either, but the dragons?...

'If any dragons know Stoick I'll make sure to tell everyone it's a secret to the humans. We'll handle it.' Toothless nodded and got himself up, ready to rush out and get to work on controlling the gossip, as much a fool's errand as that was. At the very least he could probably persuade the dragons of his flock to keep the gossip about it to dragons ears only, after all he was Alpha. And he owed Stoick after all. In fact, thinking of that brought something up in his mind that he had been meaning to mention.

‘And Stoick. Now that I can, I want to thank you properly for tackling me that day on the beach when I was under the dark alpha’s control. My shot would have hit Hiccup if you hadn’t knocked me down.’ The thoughts of what things might have been like had Stoick not managed to intervene, or if Stoick had dove in the way and taken the blow instead himself that day against Drago made Toothless shudder.

The big man nodded solemnly and looked again to his bewildered son. All of his mental list was checked off, he was pretty sure he could trust the two of them together, and it was just his own hangups he needed to deal with. With that there was an awkward moment of silence between them all, before Hiccup and Toothless shuffled and padded out back into the world, starting their mission of gossip police and leaving the equally bewildered Stoick to think about things some more.

Valka emerged from the top of the stairs when she finally heard the front door close again, carefully making her way back to her husband and watching the smile emerge from under his massive facial hair at the sight of her coming over, his arms wide and welcoming her into his lap. "So, errr… h-how did it go?". She uttered nervously.

"Heh, Toothless thinks we need to have a tiebreaker." The big man winked and Valka let out a bit of a moan at the idea as she squirmed in his lap, unable to help herself but to rub down his firm stomach and then find the big rod beneath his coverings and give it a squeeze.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO anyways, I wanted to write this chapter cause I set it up already in the previous ones XD And the thought of Toothless and Stoick having the awkward father-son's boyfriend conversation would be fantastic to write for, plus I kinda also had to explain how the hell Stoick is still alive because I hate unexplained diversions from canon :P So this was mostly tying up loose ends. Problem is, I'm not sure if there's anywhere to go in this story from here. I mean, I have another idea for it but it's like, a few weeks or months down the line in canon, and nothing interesting is gonna happen inbetween, at least not with Valka, Stoick, and Cloud.....
> 
> I do have an idea for something interesting to happen when Hiccup goes and shares the willpower speaking thing with the other riders ;) but I'm also worried it'd be a bit gratuitous at that point XD Cause like, Valka and Cloudjumper makes sense, as do Toothless and Hiccup, but THREE sets of humans and dragons fucking is pushin it I think, like "Oh come on! YOU TOO?! Is EVERYONE on Berk fucking their dragons?!" kind of thing lol. Ehhhh fuck it I'll do it anyways cause it's been in my head for the past week and I need to get it out of there XD so.... wait. What the hell am I so worried for and taking this so seriously for? this is HTTYD SmutFiction XD Berkians fucking dragons is what folks are HERE for. :P Sorry I ever doubted you guys XD


	5. Spreading the Word

Toothless landed with a soft thud, looking back over his shoulder to watch Hiccup dismount. This was the last person they needed to share the news to, at least personally, about how it was possible to talk to dragons, the rest of the village would learn together at the great hall soon enough with an official announcement and probably lessons at the academy and whatnot, but that was something to worry about later. ‘How do you think Fishlegs is gonna take this all then?’ The dragon asked as Hiccup strolled up beside him and gave his dragon boyfriend a healthy rub behind his ears, making Toothless purr and nuzzle into the affection.   
  
“There’s a reason I saved him for last. He’s definitely gonna take the news the best, and after Snotlout taking all night to figure it out and the twins not listening to a word I said once they could start hearing Barf and Belch, I Know Fishlegs is gonna get it pretty fast, and love it the most.” Hiccup smiled as he chuckled under his breath, already imagining his big friend squeaking and bouncing on his heels in excitement and yammering about how much he can learn from all the dragons out there and confirm his stats and update the book of dragons and everything. How little did he know…

Hiccup raised his hand up and gave the door to Fishlegs place a healthy knock, and in response he could swear he heard Meatlug, swearing?... Then came the clattering of things falling over and finally Fishlegs. “_JUST A MINUTE!_” He yelled out, Hiccup and Toothless sharing a confused glance at each other as the continued rushing noises emanated through the door. They could have sworn they both heard Meatlug say ‘Here’s your pants!’ at one point, but neither mentioned it and both figured they must have misheard.

Eventually though the door swung open to reveal an absolutely bathed in sweat Fishlegs, huffing for breaths and inviting his good friend and his dragon in. “Wwwwwhat were you doing just now?” Hiccup stared at him.

“Uhhhh, working out! I wanted to try getting in shape! To better impress Ruffnut you know!” Fishlegs managed to get out as he then flopped down against Meatlug’s side, the big round gronckle happily accepting his weight and holding him up. The smell of sweat filled the room, along with, something else… Toothless could recognize the smell of sex anywhere, and chuckled. He figured the human must have been masturbating, now that he knew humans did that thanks to Hiccup, it’d certainly explain the sweat and the missing pants thing. The dragon decided to keep that little revelation to himself as Hiccup started for the two of them.

“Anyways, uhhh, so we have something new we learned about dragons recently that we gotta tell you.” Hiccup began cryptically.

“Oh! Should, uh, should I go get the book of dragons to write it in?” Fishlegs smiled eagerly and pointed his thumb towards his room where he kept the master copy.

Hiccup chuckled. “I think first you might wanna experience it for yourself before you worry about writing it down.” Hiccup nodded with a smile at Toothless, who padded over directly in front of Fishlegs, sitting down right in front of him, sizing him up with his gaze.

“Alright, here we go again. I’m betting he gets it in about two minutes.” Toothless wagered, making Hiccup smirk as he took a knee beside the night fury in front of Fishlegs, a hand resting on the dragons neck. Fishlegs looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment, wondering what was going on and why he was the center of attention so much, pulling one of Meatlug’s paws over into his lap for comfort.

“Don’t worry, it’s ok." Hiccup started, "I figured out how to understand dragons the other day.” Hiccup bluntly put it, cause he couldn’t think of how to break the news subtly, even after giving the news five times now.

Fishlegs’ eyes went wide as he looked up at Hiccup in surprise, his jaw hanging down as he quickly looked back behind him at Meatlug, who herself looked back at him silently with an equal look of surprise for some reason. Fishlegs turned back and looked at Toothless and then Hiccup, clearly the cogs in his head turning for a few moments before he blurted out, “A-all dragons or just some?!”

“All of them” Hiccup replied as he held up a placating hand. “It’s ok, I’m gonna teach you right now. The key is willpower. It’s tough cause we usually don’t use our will for anything other than wanting to get stuff done, but dragons use their willpower to give the noises they make meaning, and it’s up to the listener to bridge the gap by willing themselves to understand.” Hiccup explained.

‘Time to start talking then! Alright Fishlegs, listen to my voice… try to understand… listen to my voice… try to understand…’ the dragon started repeating himself over and over again as Hiccup further explained what to do.

“Try to focus on WANTING to understand him, don’t listen like it’s a language, just open up to him, and listen. Want to hear him.” Hiccup recited, trying to guide Fishlegs along.

The stocky human of course was beside himself, he couldn’t believe what was happening, to himself he muttered in a quiet whisper “they finally figured it out….” and then did his best to play along. A few moments of making his best “concentrating face”, and then he tried to make himself look surprised for the pair with a big gasp, the two of them lighting up in glee and shock themselves.

‘Oh wow! He got it even faster than I thought he would!’ Toothless mused as he looked back at his rider, who gave a brief chuckle.

“Yeah, me too! Certainly a new record!” Hiccup smiled, and then pondered as to why Fishlegs suddenly was trying to not look guilty, dismissing it after a moment. “Meatlug, you wanna say hello?” He gestured to the gronckle.

She turned her head and met Fishlegs’ gaze as her rider gave a nervous chuckle. “H-h-heyyy girlllll…” He stammered out as she did her best acting job too, luckily it was much better than Fish’s.

‘Hi Fishlegs! You can hear me now?’ She smiled and Fishlegs continued to try and act surprised again, whiiiich was an utterly unconvincing show this time as he brought his hands to his face and sandwiched his cheeks in them, forcing a ghasp that was much too deep and much to drawn out to be believable, overselling the gestures by leaps and bounds. Shit, ok, dial it back a bit.

“Oh WOW! I CAN!” He simply said, stopping after, and then realizing that in doing so, he'd undersold it all way too much. He especially knew it when he turned to Hiccup and Toothless and saw how utterly baffled the both of them looked, both seemingly wondering if they needed to get Gothi down here to check up on him. Fishlegs questioned to himself why the gods had to have made him such a terrible actor.

“You alright Fishlegs?” Hiccup pondered aloud, thankfully a bit more oblivious than Fishlegs was imagining he was, the stocky vikings mind racing with thoughts of how suspicious Hiccup must be.

Eventually he calculated there were two options, either spiral down an endless chain of lies, none of which Hiccup would believe, or just come out with it. He sighed and looked at Meatlug again, who seemed to read his expression and nodded in support. “Ooooooookay… Uh… H-hiccup… T-toothless… I ummmm… I could already understand them…”

‘“_What?_”’ The two said in unison, both leaning back in surprise. ‘For how long?’ Toothless came to his senses enough first to ask, the both of them watching the fatter viking intently, until Hiccup got the idea they were crowding him from the way Fishlegs was curling up more and more into a ball, and gently pushed himself and Toothless back down to sit a few feet back instead of leaning over him.

‘Since the edge.’ Meatlug joined the conversation, sensing how uncomfortable and nervous her rider was and gently licking him as she took over some of the explaining so he could regain his composure. ‘He thought it was best to keep it a secret though because it’s such a big thing.’ She curled her tail around him and he bit his lip as he gave her a hug from the side.

“Thanks girl…” Fishlegs said with love as he got another loving lick. Meanwhile Toothless and Hiccup both just... sat in stunned amazement, neither of them expected this to go like this, and neither could think of anything to say next.

‘How did you two figure it out?’ Meatlug asked the two of them to get them talking, knowing what hers and Fish’s answer to that question would be, but wanting to hear her Alpha’s to know whether or not they should say.

“Uhhhh, w-well we… uhhhh…” Hiccup stammered and tugged at his tunic's neck-hole, and that was all Meatlug needed to hear. She knew they’d figured it out the same way she and her rider had, and let out a sigh of relief as she allowed the tension to drop from her wings. “We figured it out while playing a game! I just… _REALLY_ wanted to hear him so I could tell what he was planning and-”

‘It’s ok Hiccup! No need to make things up.’ Meatlug cut him off, her voice motherly and reassuring, leaving the human frozen mid word. ‘Fish…’ She turned to Fishlegs, who suddenly was looking pale. ‘You should tell them.’ And Fishlegs went even paler and started hyperventilating.

“I UhhHhhh… I UHHHHHHH… o-ooOooo Thor….” Suddenly he keeled over and passed out against the gronkle.

‘**_MY LOVE!_**’ Meatlug cried out in panic.  



	6. Rocks in my Mattress

Many Months Ago, Back on the Dragon's Edge:   
  
The days patrols were over and dinner for all the riders was in full swing, each of them feeding and taking care of their dragons in their own unique ways. Stormfly was getting groomed as always, chirping happily at the scrubbing her scales were getting while Astrid smiled and hummed. Hookfang was neck deep in his pile of fish, totally ignoring his rider’s blustering and posturing, only responding when the big dumb jock showed him some genuine affection when everyone else wasn’t looking, the nightmare returning it with a purr and glance back with a smirk at the man who would hug his neck. Hiccup was too entranced in whatever invention or idea he had to touch his food, still trying to figure out the dragon eye’s many secrets, or perhaps just inventing yet another new fin for Toothless in his head, the night fury eagerly gulping his fill then dutifully doing what he could to stay by and protect/help Hiccup, sometimes being more of a distraction than a help. The twins… Well who knows why they were doing what they were doing, but apparently somehow Tuffnut had gotten his head stuck down a particularly big fish’s mouth, and Rufnut was trying to tug it off without much success, while Barf and Belch just watched in amusement. Meatlug was wagging happily at the tummy rubs she was getting from her rider, who himself was gleeful in giving them, the gronckle already having had her fill of rocks throughout the day and Fishlegs fish already scarfed down fast so he could give his princess attention.

Luckily for the two of them, they went mostly ignored by everyone, all occupied in their own rituals and otherwise to notice how Fishlegs was seemingly getting really into the bellyrubs today, delighting in how much he was able to make Meatlug wriggle about on her side and lick at the air in joy. Oh how Meatlug wished he could hear her, the thoughts she’d had whenever her rider got so handsy with her like this, it just drove her wild. It reminded her of her mating-season partner, who would slather her with his tongue all over and paw at every part of her he could reach and she LOVED it. ‘Ahhh! Fishlegs YES! Please keep going!’ She cried out, much to the chagrin of Hookfang, who looked up from his fish pile to scoff at her.

‘Ughhhh, will you just stop it already! Either mate with him already or stop this. It’s insufferable!’ He shook his head and went back to his pile.

Meatlug turned redder at that as the thought hit her again about mating with her rider, very much not for the first time. She still hadn’t decided how she felt, even if there weren’t that many things to consider about it. The other dragons didn’t seem to care or think it'd be a wrong thing to do, and the humans, well who knew of their mating habits in general, nobody seemed to ever see them mating. But, Fishlegs… Did he want to? _Would_ he want to? Would asking him and him not wanting to ruin what they had? She already knew Alpha Toothless didn’t care, he’d told them a while ago he didn’t see any reason to care about who everyone mated with, even if he was probably just referring to which other dragons they mated with.

She looked at her rider and to the other dragons, still wriggling in bliss at the endless attention she was getting from Fishlegs, none of them aside from Hookfang even giving the pair a second glance. And even he had finished his fish and was halfway to a nap despite his rider’s persistent attempts to get him to do something. Hookfang’s words though clung to her mind. How long had she been thinking about this? It felt like forever, and it was also getting worse. Whenever she’d be with Fishlegs, which was constantly, it seemed as though every other thought was about him being with her, alone, intimate, giving her all the attention in the world as only a male could. It was gonna start interfering with her flying any day now and she knew it. She had to get an answer for that reason alone, even if Fishlegs said no, he’d still love her the same way, she knew he would! He had to! She couldn’t stomach the thought of ruining things, but she found herself growing more and more impatient each day she delayed. Hookfang was right, they should just... get it over with! Whatever was going to happen, it was going to happen one way or another, she loved him too much to get along for much longer without offering herself to him, and today she was getting so worked up already, and they had so much time left in the night…

Fishlegs pulled his hands away when Meatlug rolled back over seemingly out of nowhere, spreading her wings and ushering for him to climb on with a nod of her head towards her back. “Uhhh, oh! Hey guys, Meatlug wants to go flying, so I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Fishlegs announced to the group as he clambered up and into his saddle and off they went into the air. Of course he was quite confused when Meatlug didn’t respond to his commands about what direction to go once they were airborne, instead making a bee line right for Thor knows where. “Hey, c’mon girl, what gives? Where are we going?”

‘You’ll see soon my love…’ Meatlug thought out loud to herself in response as she flew her rider off to a secluded patch of the woods she’d found a little while ago, a place where nobody would hear or find them unless they went looking, a place that was perfect for what she hoped would happen next. She landed in the small clearing with a delicacy only she could have of all the riding dragons, and after Fishlegs slid off she turned to face him. ‘Here goes…’

“Ooook, so, yeah. It’s an empty spot in the forest. Uhhhh…” FIshlegs looked around, trying to piece together what might have been so special about this spot that made Meatlug want to come here, finally turning on his dragon to see her. “So why did you bring me he-.... Meatlug?” His voice got even squeakier than usual when he spotted the dragon, her club-like tail raised as high as it could lift, and her big eyes looking back at him as she wagged her rump in his direction, trying to be as unsubtle as possible, she was pretty sure her Fishy wouldn’t understand the subtle approach, what with the communication barrier and everything. “Uuhhhhhhmmmm w-what are you doing?”

She was afraid of this, even with the direct approach, he was still pretty oblivious, or at the very least disbelieving and confused. She didn’t know which was better. She did know what she was going to try to do to fix it though, make an even bigger show of things. She turned herself back over onto her side and almost all the way onto her back, still not taking her eyes off of her rider as she spread her lower legs as wide as she could and curled up into as tight a ball as she could, barely able to reach enough to lick at her loins, all the while not taking her eyes off Fishlegs.

Fishlegs meanwhile was struck with a severe case of silence. He didn’t know what to say much less have the ability to say it as he watched Meatlug look at him and lick herself. Why was she looking at him like that?! Why bring him here at all if she was going to play with herself? The only possible answer to that one in Fish’s head made his expression turn white as a ghost. “G-girl?...” He stammered out the question, and watched as his dragons clubby tail wagged in excitement.

‘Yes! YES! Yes that’s right fishy!’ She gleefully exclaimed as she quickly got back onto all fours and padded up to confirm his suspicions. Nuzzling her nose in between her rider’s legs, she gave his still clothed package a loving few licks as she looked up at him and rumbled suggestively as she could.

“Y-you, a-a-and me?!” His voice squeaked out again as she looked back down at his crotch and began to try and tug at the leggings with her claws, insistent and determined. Fishlegs of course was just frozen in shock, except for his hands hanging on tight to his leggings, keeping them in place out of panic. As patient as Meatlug was, she knew he’d STAY frozen in indecision if she didn’t get things started for him. She turned and raised tail again, this time PLANTING her nethers right onto his, barely not knocking him down with the weight of her tail in the proccess, and grinding at the hard bulge in his pants she’d managed to inspire, letting out a pleading whine for him.

“MMmmffff!!!” Fishlegs bit his lip and curled toes in as he instinctively grabbed and held onto her tailbase, mostly because she’d have knocked him over backwards if he didn’t, and finally seemed to realize just how right it felt, and how absolutely rock hard he was. Thor almighty, this was MEATLUG! His partner! His Dragon!… His… Princess...

Meatlug looked back and saw the thoughts shifting in her riders head, she knew him so well, HE WAS CONSIDERING THIS! _ YES! _ She whimpered again for him and did everything she could to push her rump higher into him and bend her chest to the ground, every bit of her body language she could use to beg fishlegs to fuck her, she used. ‘Come on Fishlegs! I love you so much and I want you so badly! Please! _PLEASE_ Say YES!’

Fishlegs thoughts raced around each other in circles, chasing after one another. Meatlug really wanted him? How much did she love him too? And how much do I love her? He thought to himself almost audibly. I do love her so very much. I’d do anything for her, and she… really _really_ wants this… But what will the others think!? I can keep it secret. What will the GODS think!? Wait, Loki transformed into an animal to mate once, so… if the gods do it with animals?... Am, am I really thinking about this?! I can’t be! No! This can’t be right! … ...But I love her. She wants it so badly, just _FEEL_ how bad she wants you Fishlegs! Ohhh Thor she’s so wet against my dick… She's grinding so hard... a-and the look in her eyes... Gods she really does want me… I’m so hard… I… I want her too..... ..... ….Meatlug <3…

Meatlug watched with the widest and happiest eyes and tried not to accidentally club her lover in the face with her wagging. Moon and stars seeing Fishlegs taking a big gulp and pulling his pants down for her was the most incredible thing she’d ever seen though, even her dreams didn’t compare to seeing Fishlegs expose his rock hard dick for real for her! KNOWING it was for HER! She whimpered with all the need she could and raised her tail for her lover, begging. ‘Take me my love!’

Fishlegs looked around her to look into her eyes one more time, looking for any sliver of doubt his dragon may have had, and found nothing but certainty in her big beautiful eyes. He took a big deep breath to steady himself, “okay…. Here goes…” He said to himself as he pulled her in by her big waist and eased himself right in, sliding into her pussy like butter. She pushed back gently and he felt himself sink right down to the base without even the slightest struggle. Of course he’d fit, she was a Gronckle, twice as big as he was! He must feel like nothing inside of her!

Meatlug didn’t care one bit though, because it was FISHLEGS, and she _wanted_ him. She clenched her walls around him as tight as she could, trying to pleasure the young man as she bounced back gently, sliding her cunt up and down over his shaft as he held onto her tail and hips for balance, thrusting back. Yes, lava and rock below this was really happening! And she couldn’t have been happier!

~Thor almighty, this was really happening! I-... I can feel her clenching tighter for me! Ohh man…~ Fishlegs thought to himself as he steadily thrust in and out of his dragon, feeling himself getting more and more used to the idea with each press of his hips to her flank. Upping the pace, he could hear her grumbling happily in approval, before she shifted to help give him a better angle to fuck her from. She turned on her side and lifted a leg up high for the human, who grabbed hold of it and before his nerves could catch up with him thrust his way back in again, the new angle letting him indeed get SOOO much further into the gronckle. Both of them loved it, especially when the scaly, lumpy skin of her underside met the smooth skin of his pelvis, the young male all the way inside her.

‘Fishlegs! Yes! Breed me Fishlegs! Ohhh I’ve been waiting so long for this!’ She wagged hard and cried out as her hips humped to meet her rider mid thrust, smacking sounds of flesh on scale filling their space in the forest as for what felt like hours she egged Fishlegs on, curling in and licking at him and his bare thighs, pulling him up atop her as she lay on her back instead to let him penetrate her even harder with his added weight, clutching him tight in her limbs as he mated with her with less and less reservation with each change in position.

~How did I not try this sooner!?~ Fishlegs thought to himself as he fucked his dragon without even the slightest feeling of shame. He could only feel the desire, the desire for her building and building and building, he wanted her. He wanted her more and more with each second! He wanted everything about her! His princess, big and beautiful and caring and perfect! “OHHH Meatlug! Meatlug I want you so bad!”

‘I want you too Fishlegs! Fuck me harder! Please! I want everything of you too!’ And she let out a moan as he did just that, bucking her hips back off the ground into him, right on the edge of climax and doing all she could to get more of her rider.

“Take it all then! Yeah! Ahhh Meatlug! I- I can feel you… OHh Thor am I close too! Meatlug-.. I… I love you!” He admitted with a big moan as he grabbed a hold of all of the gronckle that he could and worked himself right over the edge of orgasm himself, hitting his peak and drilling into her big pussy for all he was worth in the seconds before he’d fire off while his pleasure built and built like a wave.

“FISH! I LOVE YOU TOO! FILL MEEEEEE!!!’ She cried out loud, utterly lost in bliss just like her rider, and the feeling of him cumming inside her set her off as well. The big dragon clamped down on his cock and rode every sensation she could like the fastest and hottest of air currents, sweeping her along uncontrollably, and she loved every bit of it as her rider poured seed into her. Fishlegs stuffed his himself down as hard and deep as he could into his dragon, feeling her walls squeeze and clench and yank on him desperately as he fired off bolt after bolt of cum into her, as much as he could, imagining what she’d say next as his meager size compared to her seemed utterly irrelevant. ‘I can feel you! Yes! Yes! Keep cumming my love! Please! I need you!’

The shared orgasm lasted for ages while Fishlegs pressed into the gronckles belly for all he was worth, and she tugged him in right back as best she could with her stubby legs. ‘I love you so much Fishy… Oh thank you so much for mating with me.’ Meatlug trailed off with a lick to his cheek. ‘You’re so much better than my brood mate was, I don't care HOW much bigger he is..’

Fishlegs smiled, though he was getting a little concerned about his overactive imagination, sure, of course it was great to imagine Meatlug begging for his cum and then complimenting him after and declaring her love for him, but now that he’d cum he thought his imagination would stop.

‘Alright Fish, I’m gonna turn over now, ok? My wings are getting cramped.' Fishlegs gave her a look f confusion. 'One, two, three’ and on three she shifted and turned over, Fishlegs falling off and out of her with a big thud on the floor. Oh right, he couldn’t hear her. She let out a sigh as she remembered that fact, it seemed so much like he could there at the end, following her pleadings almost like he could, and responding to-

“M-MEATLUG?!?!” Fishlegs squealed loudly and panickedly.

The gronkle turned her gaze back to the pantsless human, who looked absolutely like a gaping fish, stunned beyond words and making her a bit scared.

‘Fishy? Are you alright?’

Fishlegs turned white.

‘Love?’

even whiter, and starting to wobble.

‘_Fishy?! Fishlegs say something!_’ She cried out.

“Ohhh Thor….” He squeaked again and fell back to the ground again with a thud.

* * *

It was a few minutes before Fishlegs began to stir again, his mind an absolute foggy haze as he came sloooowly back to consciousness from Meatlugs worriedly licking at his face. “I’m uuup girll, I’m uppppp”

She continued to lick, ‘Are you ok? Should I bring water?’ she asked in worry, once again forgetting he couldn’t hear her as she often did when she was worried.

“Nnooooo Meatlugggg I don’t neeeeeed waaater….” he stammered out in a tired drone, clearly not all the way back to consciousness, and yet...

This time the gronkle froze in place with wide eyes. It was a few moments of staring at him with a slackened jaw before she carefully asked, ‘Fishlegs… could you say Trout for me?...’ he voice was slow and clear, even as her body shook in uneasy anticipation at her suspicion.

“Whyyyy do youuu want me to say trouuuut foorrrrr?...”

‘FISHLEGS!’ she cried out and glomped her rider again, careful not to squish him, but gleefully licking and hugging and cuddling and nuzzling and showing every bit of affection to the first human not part of an old fairy tale that could actually HEAR HER!

“GAH!” Well that tackle-hug from a near thousand pound dragon woke him the rest of the way up. Luckily for him Meatlug was fast to remember how heavy she was and end the barrage of affection for her rider and climb back off him. Now she just had to get him to not pass out again and comprehend what was going on and why.

Two more rounds of Fishlegs losing consciousness and being brought back to it by the gronkles patient and persistent lickings, and they finally managed to keep the fainting goat of a human awake and aware when the realization of him being able to understand her sunk in. After lots and lots of checking and double checking, reassurances and a few minutes in stunned silence from Fishlegs after explaining how dragon talking worked, he finally managed to blurt out the question that was most surprised to be asking.

“A-am I really better than your-, brood-mate?” Fishlegs asked incredulously, a bit in disbelief but hopeful of the answer.

‘A thousand times better Fishy! I’d let you have me every day if you want!... Uhm… you, you would like that, right?’ Well how about that, for once it was HER turn to be nervous, and even despite the smirk that fishlegs was showing, his stupid brain wouldn’t let him come up with a witty or playful comeback, instead he blurted out.

“What should we tell everyone else?” He squealed out, cursing himself inside for missing that opportunity, gathering up his bravery to add on before she could reply “But yeah I’d love that girl… uhhh, heh…” He stammered, and Meatlug giggled and bent to lick her man reassuringly, that was the fishlegs she knew and loved, he was so adorably naive and innocent.

‘What do you think we should tell them? Us dragons won’t care either way, and we already cuddle so we have each others scent, no dragon would suspect anything.’ Meatlug thought out loud as She nuzzled into her rider and mate and awaited his answer patiently...


	7. Red Cheeks and Clear Air

‘MY LOVE!’ Meatlug cried out as she quickly got up and rushed to turn around and paw at her rider, gently trying to bring him back to awakeness as the night fury and his rider quickly tried to join in and help her, Toothless fetching pillows at Hiccups command and Hiccup himself easing Fishlegs into a better position and helping to elevate his head on said pillows when they arrived.

“Meatlug, what’s going on?! What did you mean he should tell us about that would make him faint like-....” Hiccup trailed off as he began to piece it together in his head suddenly, Toothless doing the same as Meatlug whimpered and curled up gently around Fishlegs, looking up at her alpha and alpha human apologetically.

‘He and I are mates…’ Meatlug informed them without taking her eyes off her mate, gently licking at his slumbering head before she turned her eyes up to them again. ‘Just like you two are, right? Please tell me I’m not wrong.’ She asked softly, somewhat unsure now and hoping she was right as the little doubt she had about her assessment grew in her fast.

‘We…. we are…’ Toothless made Hiccup shudder a bit and snap back to look at him, feeling so exposed and vulnerable as the night fury spilled the beans for them both. Really though it was only fair and right for them to tell, after all, especially to reassure the poor gronckle currently comforting her passed out rider and lover. An awkward silence reigned over them for a while as Meatlug tended to her human.

“I… I guess he just was either ignoring the dragons or not willing himself to listen except to you?” Hiccup finally broke the silence to ask the gronckle and confirm his theory.

She nodded and looked back at her rider. ‘He’s not a very good actor or liar, so he didn’t listen to anyone besides me, no.’ She stiffened a bit as she saw him stirring, coming back to awareness. She looked back at her alpha and Hiccup and pleaded. ‘You-... you do approve of us being mates, right alpha?’ She sounded desperate suddenly as Fishlegs began to moan on his way back to awareness, groggy enough to not register what was going on yet.

Toothless nodded as he reassured her ‘It’s ok Meatlug! It’d be pretty unfair if I could take a human mate but you couldn’t.’ He watched her sigh in relief again, softening in her posture as Fishlegs finally came to, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes and stiffening when he remembered what was going on at seeing Hiccup and Toothless looking at him.

“Fishlegs! It’s ok! Calm down.” Hiccup held up his hands again, trying to be as gentle as he could.

‘We know. And it’s ok. Me and Hiccup are mated too.’ Toothless took charge to put Fishlegs’ worries to bed before they could take root and drive him back into unconsciousness.

“W-what?...” FIshlegs stirred and sat up, disbelieving of what he was hearing, a part of him figuring he must still be asleep. He looked again towards Meatlug, who was gently nuzzling him and crooning reassurances.

‘It’s true my love. They told me, and I told them. It’s ok. Everything’s ok.’ She did her best to keep him calm, doing a much better job this time as he darted eyes between her and Hiccup, her, Toothless, Hiccup again.

“U-Uhh… o-okay….. Uhhhh… n-Now what?” He looked so very lost and bewildered, but accepting of what was going on at least as Hiccup sat back down cross legged beside his own dragon.

“I dunno really. I mean, probably nothing… But uh… Fishlegs, Keep keeping all this secret ok? I mean, the… mating… part… We’re gonna tell the village about how to talk to the dragons soon, but for now… Yeah not that part…” Hiccup shrugged and thought it through out loud, managing the information and web of secrets he’d promised his father he’d keep, and getting Fishlegs and Meatlug to do the same, which wouldn’t be that hard it seems, as they’d already been hiding it for a while apparently.

Of course now that they were all calmed down, Fishleg’s memory decided to spring back into working and he suddenly had a million questions for Hiccup on his mind. “Wait! You, and… Toothless?! You mated?! H-how?! And When!?” He saw Hiccup squirming as Toothless eyed his rider with some mild confusion. “S-sorry…” Fishlegs quickly backtracked.

It was then that Toothless finally cut in, talking to Hiccup. ‘Hiccup, we can tell them. They just told us about themselves after all, they deserve at least the same.’ He nudged his rider gently and warbled reassurances to him as he covered up his face in his hands and squirmed some more.

“Ughhhhh you’re riiiighhttttttt…. Uuhhhhhhhh… okayyyyy…” Hiccup stared into that big green eye looking at him and collapsed into hugging the night fury with a tight squeeze to gather up some strength. “I love you…” he whispered to the night fury, who replied in kind.

‘I love you too… Go ahead.’ He nudged Hiccup back to looking at Fishlegs and Meatlug, both waiting and listening as they leaned against each other just like he was with Toothless.

“Okay… so, I’d.. um.. I’d gotten into the habit of cuddling, with Toothless this past winter, cause, well, you know, it was a pretty harsh one and I wasn’t really being kept warm enough. I fell in love with doing it, and kept doing it since then, and then I started um… h-having dreams… About if he were a human like me, or me a dragon like him.” Meatlug in particular glanced Fishlegs’s way, imagining him herself as a human woman for Fishlegs, wagging a bit at the thought. She’d dreamed of her Fishlegs as a fellow dragon before, but never the other way around.

“Half the times we would either just fly together or, he’d just be there helping me do things… but other times, we would… ummm.. Mate, yeah…” He trailed off with a big blush and a rub of his neck. “Astrid found us in the cove asleep together, wwwwwwwhile I was having one of those dreams… a-and grinding against his leg…. A-and moaning his name…” he buried his face all the way into his hands for the last two parts, Meatlug and Fishlegs both glad for it, it meant he couldn’t see them smirking as they held back their laughter at how adorable that sounded.

‘Astrid woke us both up, and told him to “stop being stupid and tell me about it.”. So he did, and I let him mate with me. You still have to let me have my turn soon.’ The dragon teased with a poke to Hiccup’s backside with his tail, which made the little human jump and make all sorts of weird noises and gestures before finally pointing at him and saying simply.   
  
“We’ll  _ talk _ about this, LATER.” Hiccup sternly spoke, bringing forth a gurgling laugh from the night fury. “To finish though, I started understanding him right after we’d finished, and now we’re here. Telling everyone about it. So…. there!” He quickly finished, tapping his foot and folding his arms, unsure of what to say or do next, but thankful to have rushed to the end and covered the basics. Of course it didn’t really do much to make him any less red faced when both dragons chuckled at how he was acting.

‘What is it with you humans and mating anyway?’ Toothless managed to ask among his chuckles as Meatlug took the care to distract Fishlegs from getting too red faced himself with a lick and nuzzle.

‘Thanks for telling us Alpha, and Hiccup. It’s good to know we’re not weird or alone with this.’ She spoke tenderly, calming things down among the three boys, figuring they’d teased and made each other uncomfortable enough for one day.

“Thanks Meatlug, I uh… it’s good to hear the same here too.” Hiccup finally let smile again despite his still red and mildly cringey expression, scratching the night fury at his side idly to distract himself some more. And after a few more parting instructions and agreements not to talk about the mating to anyone else and to indeed keep Fishleg’s history of hearing dragons secret, Hiccup and Toothless flew off into the night again, leaving the two big lovers to themselves once again.


End file.
